


Temporary Solutions

by KillerOfHope



Series: 2019 Bingo Card Insanity [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College Student Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Not Related, Enemas, High School Student Dean Winchester, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Younger Dean Winchester/Older Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Dean needs a suppository. Sam has to help him.





	Temporary Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> The fic idea is actually a prompt from SPN Kinkmeme. Further inspired by the Bingo Cards. 
> 
> # 12 SPN Kink Bingo: High School AU  
> # 2 ABO Bingo: Chocolate / Coconut / Almond

Dean's usual underlying scent is ten times stronger than normal, when the young boy stumbles into Sam's room. The Alpha puts his book aside and rubs his nose. He likes Dean, but his nose his sensitive to scents and at this rate it will itch the entire day, because of the mix of coconut and almond. 

But these thoughts are forgotten, when Dean slumps on a chair next to him, trembling and with sweat on his temples. 

"What happened?" Sam immediately wants to know. His hands immediately shoots up, first touching Dean's forehead before gently pressing underneath the soaked shirt. The skin is hot and damp. He asks, "Are you sick or are you going into heat?" 

As hormonal teenager who presented roughly a year ago, Dean cycles are still out of rhythm. Going from barely existing, three hour jerk off sessions to knee-buckling week long delirium. 

"You gotta help me, Sam," Dean moans. He almost falls over and lets his forehead rest against the cool desk. "I'm writing an exam in three hours. Mr Novak is going to kill me if I miss it. Can you do something?" 

"Usually I'm the last to protest, whenever you wish to hop onto my dick, but that's not gonna help you this time," Sam drawls, but he understands Dean's plight. The school is strict, when it comes to heats and ruts occurring during exams. Unless it hits in the middle of the class, you are not allowed to stay away. Nothing short of a notice from a doctor, a testimonial from the school nurse or collapsing in front of the principals office counts as an excuse. 

"Please tell you have something," Dean moans. He shifts in his seat, obviously trying to find a comfortable way to sit between his rising erection and the warm sensation gathering in his guts, announcing he will be pouring slick in a few hours. 

"You aren't gonna like, but yeah, I can," Sam responds, already rising and rummaging in his drawers. 

Dean's father is a single parent, working his ass off to get food on the table. Getting called to school, because his Omega son went into heat, wouldn't look well on his rap sheet. For families like Dean's, Omega's are expected to take care of themselves. Sam muses, it's one of the reason for their functional friends with benefits relationship. As son of a businessman and as aspiring college student, it's crucial for him to get some relief without risking of choosing the wrong mate. Dean, a young hormonal highschooler, is the perfect fit. No one looks at him twice when he's seen leaving Sam's apartment. In return Sam occasionally pays for school supplies, a hot meal and provides a safe space for the teenaged Omega, keeping handsy suitors away. 

Thankfully, society encourages relationship like Sam and Dean's. The pack leaders call it  _get it out of your system_ while reducing the risk of unwanted pregnancies, rape and mating bites done in haste. 

"Drop your pants and get on the bed," Sam orders, heading to the bathroom. 

He takes a deep breath and opens a window while searching for supplies. Dean's scent is one of the more subtle ones, masked by the many people he hangs around with during the day. The approaching heat has to be one of the rather intense ones since Sam can taste the chocolate on his lips already. 

When he returns, Sam catches Dean pulling down his boxers. As he suspected, there's a dark patch on the front and the back already. 

The teen's cock stands proud, but instead of challenging Sam to take care of it, Dean crawls onto the bed and hides his face in the pillow. 

"I will clean you first," Sam explains as he lifts the nozzle and swiftly begins the injection. The clear liquid flows down, directly into Dean's ass and the omega clenches around the opening. Sam pushes it a bit deeper, ignoring the gasps and whimpers coming from Dean's mouth. Instead he rubs soothing circles over the small of his back. 

"I feel full, Sam," Dean moans a little, not unlike the times when Sam has him spread on this very bed with his knot deep inside the boy. 

"Shh, I know," Sam murmurs and grabs the plug. He lifts Dean's hips and squeezes a pillow under them. Only when his bottom is high enough, he pulls the nozzle away and nudges the plug inside. It's expected that Dean moans again, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's alright, Dean. I need you to lay like this for a few minutes. The fluid needs to stay inside before you can go the bathroom." 

"Okay," Dean says and lets his head rest on the pillow. 

The sight makes Sam's blood pound and the Alpha has to take a few deep breath to calm down. Having Dean in his bed, pliant and docile, so very unlike the fire cracker he usually is, does dangerous things to him. 

He shoves the sexual fantasies away. Right now, Dean needs his help which is far more important. 

Minutes later Sam helps Dean waddle to the bathroom. When they return Dean already looks better, flushing out the slick produced in pre-heat stages delays the inevitable for a while. 

"That's it?" Dean asks and reaches for his jeans. 

"No, stop that. Like this you might reach the building, but you would never get through the day." Sam holds up two packs of suppositories. "You are going to need these. Do you want to do it yourself?" 

Dean turns bright red. It's cute, specially considering his usual foul mouth. 

"I can help you," Sam says. His voice his gentle, this is not the time and place to tease the young Omega. Maybe if Dean returns this evening, looking for a partner, then Sam can whisper dirty phrases into his ears while he fucks the tight hole, spreading it wide with his cock. 

"Yes, please," Dean whispers. He stares at the thing between Sam's fingers. 

The Alpha winks, gestures for Dean to lay over his lap. The Omega hesitates for a second, but the idea of getting back on Sam's bed and spreading his legs for him is even more shameful. This way, he doesn't meet the Alpha's eyes. 

"Good," Sam praises. A large hand settles on his back and the Omega can't hide his blush. In this state, any kind of touch from the Alpha is a sweet torture and Dean has to bite down on his lips to restrain himself from begging. Especially when thick, well-known fingers press at his entrance. 

They prod and tease a little. Sam inserts a knuckle and says, "You are tense, Dean. Try to relax." 

Dean moans in response as something solid is pushed past the tight ring of muscles. He clenches around the intrusion, which is feels stranger than the enema he had been given. He wiggles in Sam's grasp, but the Alpha holds him down and thrusts his finger inside, pressing the suppository deeper into Dean. 

"That's it?" Dean wants to know after Sam pulled his fingers out and starts kneading his ass. He can't help but pant at the ministrations, even if they are only to get the bullet shaped object inside. 

"You are going to need a second one." Sam's firm voice washes over him and Dean guesses the meds are working, otherwise there's no way he'd be able to resist the tone. Any other day and Dean would be already kneeling on the floor, choking on the Alpha's dick. 

Given the fact that Dean has to write an exam with fifty other students and two teachers attending in less than two hours, he takes it as a good sign. 

It helps to relax when Sam repeats the procedure, muttering encouragements during the entire process, because by now the suppository feels huge as Dean's hole slowly dries and tenses up. He whimpers as Sam keeps two lubed fingers inside until the pill begins to melt. 

"Okay, we are done," Sam announces and Dean drags himself upright. He feels strange. Like he should be jerking off, but can't. 

"Thank you." Dean's gratitude is earnest. He doesn't know what he would have done without the Alpha. Asking his father is out of question and there is no one else he trusts enough to approach the matter. "Can I go now?" 

He's incredibly lucky today's exam is about a subject he doesn't have to learn for. Besides, given his situation Dean will content himself with passing the test, it does have to happen in flying colors. 

"Yes, but you will call me once you are done, alright? I'm gonna pick you up, I don't want you to be on yourself once the meds wear of." Sam says and gives him a pointed look, "You can crash here. I'll make myself scarce for the rest of the day." 

Dean blushes again, this time out of different reasons. It's  _nice_ for Sam to offer this. Dean would feel safer, holed up in Sam's bed and he knows the self-restraint it requires. No way in hell he'd pull of the same, if the situation is reversed. Of course, ruts work differently than heats, but still. 

"Maybe I won't kick you out," Dean says, attempting to joke. But the way Sam's eyes go dark tell him it's a real possibility. 

A minute later Dean's out of the door, trying to banish the sight of the Alpha's bulge from his mind. 

  
  



End file.
